The Heirs Of Hogwarts
by Musical Dove
Summary: Many eons ago, the houses of Hogwarts were formed. The blood line of all the houses grew and grew, until one child of each house was formed. They were to visit Dumbledore and see how their houses' are progressing. Follow their adventure and wonder if they can help Harry Potter, defeat The Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1: The New Arrivals

**Chapter 1**

The rain was pounding down their cloaked back, as they walked towards the old castle. They walked quickly without a trace of their footprints in the muddy ground. The forest was soundless, except for the occasional hoot of the owl and the pitter-patter of the rain. Grunts and sighs were heard from the long walk they had journeyed to Scotland. They heard howls of wolves and growls from strange and unknown animals, but no one showed fear or shiver of dread, they continued on walking to their destination.

Not long after their walk through the forest, they were inside the castle, in the wizard's office. Bookshelves aligned the walls, as well as sleeping paintings. A redwood desk stood in the center of the room, and there sat an extremely aged man with long snow white beard that almost reached his waist. His lopsided Irish nightcap was limped to the side of his wispy silvery hair. Although he was known for the amazing wizardry he performs, his twinkling blue eyes showed kindness and joy.

Next to him stood a woman wearing a flannel nightcap and a periwinkle nightgown. Her face was stoic, showing no emotion on her beautiful wrinkled face. She stood tall and professional, but they knew she was a woman with a hunger for amusement.

"Ah. Hello, Gordon. Radcliffe. Holly. And Stephanie." The elder wizard said, with a raspy but warm voice. He looked at the robed figures that stood in front of him. He rested his head on his slender fingers, as he continued to observe the figures.

"How do you do, Albus?" One of the figures spoke. He stepped forward and bowed to the elderly man, followed by his companions. Albus merely smiled at the polite behavior.

"All as well, Gordon. All as well. Bur I am not the one to be concerned about. I am purely concerned about the four of you. I have received your letter that you would be joining us in Hogwarts. And, I can see that it is true." Albus answered to the one he called Gordon. "You may all remove your hoods. You will be safe in Hogwarts."

They did as they were told, and one by one they shrugged off their hood, revealing the faces of the strangers. Albus was surprised at how much they have grown when he has last seen them. Gordon still had the ruffled golden hair, and the protective aurora around him. Although his features changed, but so did his powers. He was not the daring little boy Albus last saw.

Gordon turned to the woman, and let out a kind smile surpass his handsome face. He slowly bowed, and so did the others.

"Minerva. It has been long, hasn't it? It is good to see you again." Gordon said. The stoic lady, Minerva, smiled making her look twenty years younger.

"Yes it has. And I can say the same to all of you." She said with a motherly tone, "You must all be starved and tired." She turned to Albus and directed her next words towards him, "Albus, let the children eat and rest first, and we will talk about this tomorrow morning."

Albus slowly nodded, understanding her reasons. He waved his hands to dismiss the kids. "You all may go. Have a good night. The house elves will take care of your eating arrangements."

They said their goodnights and walked towards the dim lighted corridor. They walked in silence until one of them broke it.

"My feet are sore." Holly said out of the blue. The two boys glanced at her and nodded in understanding. Stephanie looked at her through the edge of her eyes, but said nothing and continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"Mine as well. Walking from Liverpool to Hogwarts is quite a stretch too far." Radcliffe agreed, as he rolled his shoulders.

"I agree." Gordon said. He looked towards Stephanie and gave her a questioning stare, "What about you?"

She turned her head to look at him in the eye, as they continued to walk. "What about me?"

Gordon rolled his eyes, and placed his hands behind his head in a lazy manner, "I meant to say was, were you at all tired from the journey that we accomplished?"

She thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, "Yes. I guess I am tired. And a bit hungry. But its worth the pain we are enduring. We have been through worst."

The rest of them made an agreeing sounds, as they stopped at the kitchen door. Gordon slowly pushed the door and walked inside. The kitchen smelled of tomatoes and freshly cut loaf bread. A couple of house elves were preparing an Italian made pasta. The young adults sat at the stools in the kitchen counter as they observed the house elves cook. But, somehow it seemed to make them more nervous. One of them dropped a plate of fruits out of pure clumsiness. He let out a small yelp, and made a whimpering noise in the back of his throat. Tears were brimming his eyes.

Gordon quickly cleaned the fruits from the floors, while Holly soothed the poor house elves. He made a sobbing noise, but stopped at the soothing voice of Holly.

"Its alright, Mantel. No one will hurt you. No need to cry." Holly murmured in a soft voice, as it soothed the ugly creature, that was wiping his pointy nose in his clothes of rags. He sniffed a couple of times, and nodded his head, then continued to chop a few pineapples.

Stephanie still sat at the stool, observing her fingernails. Radcliffe glanced at her, and shrugged his shoulder. Gordon and Holly joined them, and started to form a conversation.

"How long has it been since we set foot of this castle? I judge that I have been a toddler at the age of four." Holly thought out loud, while the rest thought of their answer.

"I believe I was the same age as well, Holly." Radcliffe assumed, as he rested his elbows on the island of the kitchen.

"I believe I was a year older then you two." Gordon replied. He looked at Stephanie, who still sat and pondered on the question. "I think you were about the same age as me, Stephan."

Stephanie looked up and hesitantly nodded her head in agreement. She didn't remember the last time she's been to Hogwarts, but she knows that she has been here more than one time.

Before anybody could open their mouth to talk, the food arrived by two quivering house elves.

"Thank you, Mantel. Pinky." Holly smiled warmly at the house elves, who seemed to calm down by the sight of the smile.

Gordon grinned at the house elves' good culinary work, while Radcliffe thanked them for their hard work. The two elves glanced at Stephanie and waited for her response. She glanced at them with cold emerald eyes, that made them flinch under her gaze. A moment passed, before she nodded her head for reasons that were unknown to them, but they quickly said goodnights to the guests and scurried away.

Gordon quickly pranced on his food and stuffed his face with garlic bread. Holly giggled softly, as she gently stabbed the pasta with her silver fork. Radcliffe drunk his pumpkin juice as he observed his acquaintances. He noticed that Stephanie chewed her food slowly, as if she thought it was poisoned.

"It feels like Hogwarts gotten smaller in the last couple of years, don't you all think?" Radcliffe said, as he gulped down his drink. They all glanced up and looked at each other, before answering.

"Hogwarts hasn't gotten smaller. Its just that we have gotten bigger." Gordon stated, "But, it has changed in some sort. More friendlier? Welcoming?"

"Maybe it's the students' doing. Last time I've been here, the castles were dark and abandoned. But, its now more lovely, don't you agree." Holly replied, glancing between her companions.

"It appears so. In my opinion, I don't mind this side of Hogwarts at all." Radcliffe chuckled. He gazed back at Stephanie, who took her last gulp of pumpkin juice.

She felt the stare of her companions, and looked up into curious eyes.

"What is it?" She sighed, as she leaned back.

"How are you liking Hogwarts? Isn't it more pleasant? More affable?" Stephanie was bombard with questions by Holly, who wore a silly grin.

"It will do." She, then, whispered to herself, "For now."

"But, I agree. Hogwarts has changed by the students' population. They changed it well." Stephanie smiled to herself, but kept her face from showing any bit of emotion.

Even though, Stephanie didn't say it out loud, the rest understood what she meant, but didn't question her statement.

"Well. Lets go to our individual quarters. I am exhausted. I will see the lot of you tomorrow morning." Holly got up and walked out the door, followed by Gordon and Radcliffe,

Gordon paused and looked back. He saw Stephanie staring off to space with a sorrowful expression on her face, but quickly masked it away, when she felt the stare of Gordon.

"Yes?" Stephanie narrowed her eyes at Gordon, who still had a blank face on.

He hesitated for a second, before saying, "Don't stay up too late, Stephan." He, then, disappeared out of sight from the kitchen door.

After making sure Gordon left completely, Stephanie sighed and slid down on the floor. She rested her hands with her hands, as her fingers clenched her dark hair. She sat there for hours, then heard a familiar smooth voice.

"Ms. Cross. I suggest for you to go to bed. I don't want the house elves to be frightened by your sleeping presence on the cold floor."

She looked up and saw a black clad figure. Severus Snape.

"Severus. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Stephanie got off the floor and dusted herself. She looked directly into his eyes, and bowed with a graceful manner. He nodded his head in return, and replied.

"Yes. It has. I can see that you have changed greatly during the years."

She said, "I thank you for your flattery, Severus. But if you don't mind, I will be heading to my sleeping chambers, before the sun comes up. Tomorrow will be a long day. Sleep well, Severus."

She exited and walked towards her sleeping quarters. Once she got there, she found that her trunk were there by the end of the bed. She quickly stripped herself, and into a dark colored nightgown.

She laid there in bed, while thinking about tomorrow. Familiar faces will finally be recognized, and classes will start tomorrow.

She let out a small smirk pass her stoic expression. Yes, she cannot wait to see the new faces.


	2. Chapter 2: The Housing Ceremony

**Chapter 2**

Numerous voices were heard from outside the Great Hall, as they stood behind it and waited for the cue to enter. Holly felt nervous and excited, as she kept glancing at the oak wood door. While, Radcliffe was just the opposite. He was worried about the students' reactions. Gordon was extremely happy to be back and finally be a student of Hogwarts. Stephanie was confused of how she should feel, but never the less; she felt amused about what would happen.

They must of all stopped breathing when they heard silence from outside the Great Hall.

Then they heard their cue.

"Why would Dumbledore cancel classes this morning. We'll miss Defense Against The Dark Arts!" Ron exclaimed, as he continued to stuff his face with bacon and biscuits. Hermione scrunched her nose in disgust, but answered his question, gratefully.

"Well, I overheard that Professor Dumbledore invited these important people to Hogwarts."

"Do you think it's the people from the Ministry." Harry asked, as he leaned closer to Ron and Hermione.

"I reckon so. Nobody is as important as the Ministry. Except for powerful witch and wizards." Ron said, from a mouthful of buttered toast.

"Close your mouth when you are speaking, Ronald." Hermione scolded, as she wiped scrambled eggs from her Herbology book. Ron just rolled his eyes, and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Silence!"

Everybody jumped from the booming voice of the Headmaster. Albus put down his wand from his throat, and talked as loud as he can.

"Now, I know all of you are wondering why I canceled classes this particular morning, and I am here to say that we have special guests that I have invited all the way from Russia." Albus paused and took a silent gulp of air before saying, "Please welcome them to Hogwarts!"

Just then, the gigantic double door opened, revealing four young adults wearing fancy dress suits. They walked towards the podium, where Albus stood, smiling. People gaped at the 'important people' and murmured within their housemates.

Holly was smiling nervously as she glanced between tables and tables. Radcliffe was silently fidgeting under the gaze of the students and teachers, while Gordon smiled straight ahead. Stephanie, on the other hand, had her face blank and walked towards the giddy Headmaster.

Once they have reached the end of the podium, Albus spoke, "These fine ladies and gentlemen are going to be joining us in Hogwarts!"

Quickly, whispers and murmurs spread throughout the dining hall.

"Exchanged students?"

"Has that ever happened before?"

"Has Dumbledore finally gone bonkers!"

"They're letting complete strangers entering!"

"Silence! Yes. These four people has already been sorted and are now going to join one of the four house tables." Albus turned to them and gestured to the room and said, "Go on. You know where to sit."

They hesitated. Gordon was the one to step up first and walk towards the Gryffindor table. The table cheered, as he reached the end of the table and sat down.

Holly followed Gordon's example and walked towards the Hufflepuff's table. They did the same action, as well. They cheered and clapped.

Radcliffe looked at Stephanie, who glanced uninterested at him, nodded her head, and walked towards the Slytherin's table, who all clapped, but not cheered. Their pride told them not to.

Radcliffe, being left, walked towards the only table available. The Ravenclaw.

And thus, the ceremony ended, and the four separated to their house


End file.
